childrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Good and bad habits
Good and Bad Habits in Kids ''' What Are Habits?''' A habit is a pattern of behavior that happens regularly until your child does it almost without thinking. If children repeat an action, like pulling at their hair over and over, it’s a habit. From the moment kids are born, they look to parents and family members as role models. This could be a great thing when they see parents acting like responsible, respectful, caring others. Children and horrid habits go hand in hand. But by making simple changes now, you can help your children avoid these problems later. Top 10 Good Habits For kids * Healthy eating * Brushing Twice a Day * Sleep On Time * Play Outdoors * Cleaning Up The Mess * Make a game of reading food labels * Be Responsible With Money * Make dinnertime a family time * Regular physical activity * Healthy thinking What Are Bad Habits In kids * Nose picking * Hair pulling * Breath holding * Thumb sucking * Masturbation * Banging, head rolling, and body rocking * Nail biting * Lying * Stealing * Spitting * Using sarcasm as a frequent method of communication * Lip licking or chewing * Teeth grinding * Always playing video games * Watching on TV for a long time How To Break Bad Habits In Children? '''Thumb Sucking,Nail biting,Hair pulling & Nose picking:''' Usually,kids gradually drop the thumb-sucking habit on their own. If not,try to keep hands and mouth busy with activities such as singing, working an easy puzzle, steering ride-on toys, or blowing bubbles. '''Biting and hitting:''' Pay attention to the situations that provoke her to hit or bite, and then do your best to control the environment as much as possible. '''Lying:''' Avoid temptations that could cause your child to lie. '''Whining Kids:''' Be consistent when you say no, so your child doesn't read it as a "maybe." Reward your child when she's not engaging in the bad habit, particularly if you see her catch herself and stop on her own. Healthy Eating Habits For Kids * Eat breakfast without skipping * Choose healthier snacks * Drink more water * Have fun in the kitchen * Eat as a family as often as possible * Clean Out the Food * Hand washing '''Simple ways to reduce fat intake in your child's diet[http://www.webmd.com/children/guide/kids-healthy-eating-habits WEBMD] and promote a healthy weight include serving:''' * Low-fat or nonfat dairy products * Poultry without skin * Lean cuts of meats * Whole grain breads and cereals * Healthy snacks such as fruit and veggies * Reduce the amount of sugar sweetened drinks and salt Good Habits At School For Kids * Be respectful to your teachers and elders * Observe the School Rules * Do not cut the desks * Do not bully other kids * Always Be punctual * Do not write in the Reading books Habits To Teach At Home For Kids * Healthy eating habits * Having a healthy mindset * Regular physical activity * Not smoking, not drinking and not taking drugs * Eat at least one meal a day as a family * Teach them responsibility * Expose them to good influences * Sleep On Time * Maintain Basic Hygiene References